Mariposas y arcadas
by Neko C
Summary: Dos situaciones distintas, dos sentimientos diferentes; pero: la misma persona, y los mismos resultados...


**¡Mis modestos saludos a todas las personas que frecuentan este fandom! Yo soy Neko C. y vengo con una pequeña y delirante historia de mi autoría, que espero les agrade.**

**Disclaimer (o "Negación de derechos de autor"):**

**Por más que odie a Man of Action y a CN por alterar tanto las personalidades en AF, Ben 10 les pertenece y sólo cree esto por motivos de entretenimiento.**

**Sin decir más, disfruten:**

**-.-.-.-**

"**Mariposas y arcadas" (Por Neko C.)**

Era una tarde de verano, y por suerte ningún villano o alienígena pensó en causar estragos ese día, dándoles a nuestros jóvenes héroes de diez años un pequeño respiro de todas sus obligaciones adquiridas por el Omnitrix. El abuelo había salido, aprovechando el buen clima para pescar y hacer alguna de sus "famosas" recetas; dejando a los dos primos solos en el camping.

Ben suspiró pesadamente al momento que finalizó su muy apreciado juego "Súper Sumos IV", ya no tendría nada más interesante para pasar la tarde. ¿Tratar de encontrarle nuevos aliens al "reloj"? Sus experiencias pasadas le indicaban que no era una buena idea. ¿Buscar algo para comer? Con su suerte, de seguro la heladera sólo estaría llena de "recetas" del abuelo. ¿Salir a pasear? ¿En medio del bosque sin nada interesante a la vista? Sí, claro.

En su litera observó todo el camper sin interés, buscando algo con qué distraerse, al menos por un rato. Un pequeño tarareo y suaves suspiros femeninos llamaron su atención inmediatamente. ¿Por qué no lo había pensado antes? Molestar a su prima sería un entretenimiento perfecto.

Bajó de un solo salto y se dirigió a la sala de la casa rodante, donde encontró a su objetivo a los pocos segundos, sentada frente a la mesa del lugar, mirando despreocupada y muy alegre un álbum de fotos, tan absorta en contemplar las imágenes que no se había percatado de la presencia de su primo.

― ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo, nerd?― preguntó de forma desinteresada y poco amable el castaño a la chica. Ésta sólo bufó enojada ante el comentario. ―Es el álbum de bodas de los abuelos, ¿no? Qué aburrido― comentó además, situándose al lado de la pelirroja.

―No es aburrido, fenómeno: las bodas siempre han sido hermosas, ya sea viviéndolas o recordándolas en las fotos― expresó la chica, pasando tranquila y con cuidado las páginas de ese viejo recopilatorio de recuerdos ―.Ver a los abuelos tan felices ese día, con todo el amor y el cariño que se tuvieron desde el primer instante que cruzaron las miradas; es simplemente encantador― habló completamente perdida en su ensoñación.

―Y bla, bla, bla― Ben se mofó de todo lo dicho ―, déjate de tantas cursilerías, ¿quieres?― Robó el álbum de las manos de su prima y comenzó a pasar las hojas con rapidez, buscando algún momento fotografiado que fuese interesante.

― ¡Ben!― protestó la chica ― ¡Ten cuidado o lo romperás!― Dicho y hecho, una de las fotografías se desprendió debido a tanta brusquedad y terminó cayendo al piso.

La pelirroja miró con odio a su primo, para después agarrar la imagen cuidadosamente, contemplándola con mucho cariño. La propia efigie mostraba a los abuelos de los niños, unidos en un tierno beso, luego de haber cortado el pastel.

― ¿Ves lo que te digo?― Puso frente a los ojos de Ben el dichoso objeto, como si se tratara de una prueba irrefutable de sus palabras.

―Gran cosa, sólo se están besando. Algo asqueroso, si me lo preguntas― bufó el aludido, debatiéndose si fue buena idea molestarla o no.

―No es sólo un beso, Ben, es una expresión de máximo amor y felicidad― Volvió a comentar, de vuelta perdida en sus sueños rosas.

― ¿Cómo lo sabes?― indagó el castaño ― ¿Acaso ya has besado a alguien?―

―Pues... no. Pero estoy segura que, cuando lo haga, las mariposas en mi estómago comprobarán que estoy en lo correcto. Siempre uno siente eso cuando tiene su primer beso. También, que es el más perfecto del mundo― afirmó, dejando la foto en la mesa y colocando sus manos en sus propias mejillas, sintiendo cierto calor en las mismas.

―Eso es mentira, y te lo puedo comprobar claramente― dijo el chico, cansado de tantas cursilerías.

―Ah, ¿sí? ¿Cómo?― Le retó Gwen, sin soportar la actitud sobradora de su interlocutor.

―Así...― Tomó fuertemente a la chica de las mejillas, atrapando sus manos en el gesto, y posicionó sus labios sobre los de ella, claramente besándola.

Gwen abrió los ojos con estupefacción; de verdad nunca esperó que su primo utilizara esas medidas de "persuasión" para hacerla cambiar de opinión. Por lo que, cuando pudo liberar sus manos, apartó la cara de Ben lejos de su persona, tirándolo de la silla en el acto, y se limpió con la palma de una de sus extremidades fuertemente su boca.

― ¡¿Qué rayos te pasa, fenómeno?― gritó alterada la joven, mirando el cuerpo del chico tendido en el suelo.

― ¿Las sentiste?― Fue lo único que salió de los labios de su acompañante.

― ¿De qué estás hablando?― Nunca pensó que Ben respondería su pregunta con otra, cosa que la alteró más.

―A las mariposas, tonta. Pensé que eras inteligente como para darte cuenta de lo que estoy hablando― dijo sin más, sonriendo a sus anchas.

―Yo― comenzó la pelirroja, sin saber que responder a eso ―… en realidad, sí. ¡Pero este no es el caso! Uno tiene que besar por amor, no para probar estupideces. Además, casi vomito al recordar que tú me besaste. Agradece que no lo hiciera, ya sentía las arcadas en mi garganta. ¡Este beso no cuenta!― argumentó completamente fuera de sí la chica.

―Claro que no cuenta, duh― Le dio la razón el chico en el suelo ―. Y digo lo mismo: ¡Es repulsivo besarte, nerd!― Le respondió el ataque el castaño, comenzando otra pequeña pelea, que dejó de lado ese pequeño incidente por un largo rato…

.

Ese extraño recuerdo le vino a la mente, sin entender mucho los motivos exactos. Tal vez sería por una simple razón: las mariposas en su estómago se hicieron presentes en el primer momento... además de las fuertes ganas de vomitar.

Se separó, ahora con más dulzura, de la figura de su "novio" -si el título podía ser aplicado a su persona-, agachando la cabeza, confundida por ese mar de sentimientos, sensaciones y pensamientos que la ahogaban. De verdad quería explicárselo, pero no se sentía capaz siquiera de articular una palabra coherente que lo guiara por ese entraño oleaje que resultaba ser su cabeza en ese instante.

Le era complicado de entender, tanto que ni en cinco o cinco mil años más podría hacerlo a la perfección. Se sentó, abrumada y sosteniendo su cabeza entre sus manos.

Ben la miró, bastante estupefacto ante su reacción. Éste beso se podía considerar realmente como el primero, y la chica volvía a rechazarlo. La abrazó suavemente, esperando que su prima le diera un buen motivo para la nueva negativa.

Lástima que no fuera tan fácil. ¿Los motivos? Por lo menos, para Gwen, eran enredados. Es decir: por más de que le hubiera costado horrores admitir que se había enamorado del cabeza hueca que a los diez años "jugaba" a salvar el mundo; se haya hecho la idea mental de que podría ser repudiada ante la sociedad y ser rechazada por su propia familia ante tal sentimiento impúdico y que, además, supiera que eso era correspondido; su propio cuerpo estaba rechazando al muchacho.

Sintió los brazos de su primo rodearle con suavidad y protección, respondiendo el gesto en el acto y sin pensarlo. Temblaba levemente, no de frio ni de miedo, sólo de ansiedad. Porque, en ese momento, Gwen descubrió que la sangre era espesa, _muy espesa..._

**-.-.-.-.-**

**¿Y bien, qué les pareció? ¿Extraña, diferente, perfectamente aborrecible? Pues… no sé cómo responder a eso. Tengo otras ideas con respecto a esta pareja, pero si ya no quieren verme nunca más en este fandom, háganmelo saber.**

**Bien, críticas, tomatazos, comentarios y otras cuestiones serán bien recibidos.**

**¡Un abrazo desde Argentina!**

_**Neko C.**_


End file.
